Guardian Angel
by Conflicting Chaos
Summary: Simply put, Natsu Dragneel is Lucy Heartfilia's guardian angel.


_Simply put, you're her guardian angel. You do things for her that one no one else would. Like that time she didn't have lunch money..._

You, Natsu Dragneel, are Lucy Heartfilia's guardian angel. You're walking down the hallways, by yourself, and you can't help but listen to the conversation she's having with her friends. She's complaining about how she doesn't have any money for lunch because she left her wallet at home. Overcome with compassion, you decide to slip her some of your money.

After she and her friends leave, you take a quick look around to make sure nobody is watching you. You quickly open your wallet, pull out a ten dollar bill, and slide it through the air vents in her locker. You stash your wallet back in your pocket before you run off to class.

_Or that time she didn't do her homework..._

You've taken notice to where she talks to her friends. Thankfully, it's close to a corner in the hallway, and so you hide at the corner, out of sight. You take out your phone to hide the fact that you're listening in on the conversation.

"Yeah, I totally forgot to do my homework in American History last night. I don't know what I'm gonna do." You hear her say nervously.

"Well Lucy it's not like it matters. You still have a 102 average in the class." You hear her closest and smartest friend, Levy, say.

"Still, I was hoping to keep a perfect average this quarter. And I almost had it too." You hear her sigh in defeat. You feel bad, and even though your grade in that class is a B- and you really need the homework points, you're moved with compassion and you decide to give her your homework.

Of course, not publicly. You wait until she heads off to class, and head to the nearest computer in the library. You find the document you typed up on your school user drive. Changing the name at the top to Lucy Heartfilia, you print off a copy and write a fake note in the most feminine handwriting you can. You read the note off to yourself.

"Lucy, you forgot your homework on the island today. You were up pretty late last night, so I imagine you just forgot it. I'm sorry for interrupting your class. -Mom."

It sounds believable. Or at least you think it does. Quickly you run the assignment with the note down to the office and lie that you found it on the floor in the hallway. You're thanked, and a few minutes later you hear an announcement calling Lucy Heartfilia down to the main office. You smile on the inside and proceed on with your day.

_Do you still remember that time she didn't have a ride home?_

The school day is over, and you're pretty excited to go home. After all, it is a Friday. You don't have a care in the world, because it's the weekend, which means more time to yourself. Since you don't have that many friends in school, you especially enjoy the weekends. You'll probably just end up burning things or drawing dragons, but you don't mind. It's a lot easier than homework.

You're running down the hallway, and you once again hear that voice. The sweet voice you can hear from a mile away. And yet again, it sounds frustrated.

"Dang it! I don't have a ride home until six." She says, sighing. You feel bad, once more.

"I'd give you a ride home Lucy, but my parents would kill me if I did so." Levy says. "I haven't had my license long enough."

"It's okay Levy. I'll find someone I know to spend the next three hours with." She says, reassuringly. You glance in her direction and you see Levy walking away. You know you can't drive her home, because she'd discover you. And that's the last thing you want.

But you're also afraid Levy will find out. That she'll find out what you're doing. She wasn't exactly quiet when your ex-friend Gray started dating Juvia.

You take the risk anyways. You know it's worth it for Lucy. After all, Lucy is your everything. So you stop Levy as she's walking away.

"Hey Levy, I know we're not friends anymore, but do me a favor. I heard Lucy didn't have a ride home, so give her this as a taxi fare." You say, handing her the money.

"You know Natsu, this won't forgive you for _that_ time." She says to you. You feel pain in your chest, and you nod knowingly.

"I know. Don't tell her it was me either. If she finds out, I'm probably going to leave this school... or this life." You say, and she knows your serious. You don't have a very happy life, yet you live it to the best you can. Because you're Natsu Dragneel, and Natsu Dragneel never gives up. You stand by your friends, or well, ex-friends.

"Fine." Levy says. You watch as she turns around and offers Lucy some cab money. She doesn't accept it at first, but when Levy says it was from a random student who heard of her plight, she accepts it. You're a little annoyed that she reveals that someone is watching over her, but you're happier she took it.

At least she's happy, right?

You stand outside, from a distance, and watch as her taxi cab drives away. You're happy. Even though you lost money, you made her happy. And that's all that matters to you.

_Do you know how often she crosses your mind? Do you know how much you wished it was you when she went on those dates?_

You could easily be called a stalker. And you're certain that if she knew what you were doing, she would definitely call you a stalker. But you do it anyways, for her help. You know sometimes she's going to need support, and you're ready for worst case.

It's also because you don't have many friends. You used to, but then you fucked up. Big time. You cared about all of them, and you still do, to an extent. But Lucy, she's different. There's no one else that makes you, Natsu Dragneel, happier, than Lucy Heartfilia.

You often dream of you and her together. Sometimes of you and her pink haired daughter, the one you like to call Nashi. Yes, that's the one. You like to imagine she has her mother's face and eyes, but a pink version of Lucy's hair. You and her would both love dragons in your dreams, you'd draw them every night. You'd both eat spicy foods and pretend that you were breathing fire when you have hot breath from eating those spicy foods. You would listen to Lucy's story with Nashi by your side, and you'd smile, knowing that that you're living the dream.

But you're not. You wake up, and you realize that she still hates you. For reasons you're totally guilty for.

And later on in the day, you check up on her, without her knowing of course. You follow her to a nice restaurant downtown, where her date is. You grumble in annoyance, wishing that guy would be you. It's probably her 10th guy, but most don't make it past the first date. You know from the start they're perverts, and she'll realize that by the end of the night.

And this guy, he looks like a mega-pervert. You can see the way he's clearly staring at her chest. You feel enraged, but you know you can't do a thing. Not yet, at least.

It takes a walk in the park and for her to give him a slap across the face for Lucy to realize this guy's true intentions. You know she's going to cry on a park bench, and you can't comfort her, but you do the next best thing.

You know she loves strawberry milkshakes. So you order one, prepaid and everything, delivered to Lucy's house. You ask them to write a note on it.

"That guy was an asshole. Sorry about that though. Just know that there are a lot better people in this world who would be lucky just to be with you."

The woman at the store asks you if she's your friend. You say that she once was, and she tells you it will ultimately work out for the better. But you don't believe that. No, you know it won't ever work out. She never liked you in the first place.

Why would she? You have boring black eyes and your hair is a girly color. You're a messy eater and you have a weird love for imaginary creatures. She wouldn't like you. No, she would never like you. And that was even before you fucked up big time.

You know it's too late for the both of you to be happy. So for now, you focus on making her happy.

_You go as far as to ask your enemies to help you make her smile. Even if she thinks it's them, and not you._

You and Sting aren't close friends. You fight a lot, because you both have a passion for dragons. Sting hates dragons, while you love them. You don't know why, but he says he'd kill his dragon if he ever had one. This led you two to never get along. But since all of your real friends are disgusted with you, the only person you have to turn to is him.

You find Lucy's diary on the floor in the hallway. You think it's stupid that she brings it to school. Only a weirdo would do that. But you don't make fun of her for it. Instead, you go out and get some wrapping paper for it. You wrap the diary up in red dragons, because that's your favorite, and you come to school the next day looking for Sting.

You agree to pay him ten dollars if he delivers this to Lucy for you. You'd do it yourself, but you know how much she hates you, and you decide it's a better idea just to let Sting do it. He understands you and what happened, and in a way, he feels bad. He's the closest person to a friend that you have now, and you don't care that he hates dragons anymore. You just want to be his friend, because you know he's a nice guy.

He does it for you, and you watch him. She looks confused, because she, too, knows that Sting hates dragons. Lucy takes it, and you watch her unwrap the red dragon wrapping paper, with a shocked look on her face. She reads the note you left and sighs in relief.

"Don't worry. I didn't read it, but you shouldn't bring your diary to school, you weirdo."

Sting never called her a weirdo, so you're certain that she knows it wasn't Sting. Of course, you can't take the credit either. No, it's much too late for that. You might as well enjoy these last few years you get to be around her because there's no way you'll keep up with her in college.

_Do you remember the time she broke up with Gray? That was the day you became her guardian angel..._

It's been a while since then. You've been doing all of these nice things for her, hoping that she smiles and is as happy as you once were. You try to forget that night, but you never can. That night was exactly one year ago from today.

You were very sad that night. It had been three months since your friends began to hate you, and your best friend started to date someone else. You remember that it was the sole reason your friends began to hate you. And you didn't blame them. No, you couldn't. Because deep down, you knew it was all your fault.

You hated yourself for weeks. You lied to every one of your friends and you denied Lucy of her right to happiness. She still managed to get it, but you were the reason things didn't start out so smoothly.

You were the closest person to Gray Fullbuster. You knew that he liked Lucy, just like you. But he also harbored some feelings towards another girl by the name of Juvia.

You were also the closest person to Lucy Heartfilia. And you knew that she had a secret crush on Gray Fullbuster. And it killed you. It was corrosive, and slowly ate away at your heart. There was nothing you could do, nowhere you could run. Your thoughts were plagued by the two of them liking each other. You couldn't let it happen. And with all your power, you wouldn't.

One day, Lucy was talking about Gray and how she thought she'd confess. She said she'd tell you first because she thought you had the right to know. While you died on the inside, she talked about how great it was going to be. Something inside of you broke that day, and you got mad. Really mad. So you told her about Juvia. Gray's not-so-secret admirer. How she liked Gray and how Gray liked her too. You believed this to be true but you weren't certain, but most importantly, you didn't want Lucy with anyone else so you said it.

Lucy cried and wept. You felt guilty. But you thought that this would be the only way for her to give up on him, and hopefully look to you instead. But she didn't, and you were angry. The next day in school, Gray confessed and you were in deep shit. Lucy first rejected it, claiming what you told her the day before. When Gray found out, he was outraged. He explained what was going on with him and Juvia, and that was when your friends turned on you.

They found you later in the day, and the guys kicked the shit out of you. You took it though because you knew you deserved it. You tried to apologize to Lucy, but she wouldn't speak to you. Not now, not ever. And so you receded into the shadows. You became quiet and reserved, depressed and sad. Your life sucked. Dealing with the loss of the sole parent you had, and abominable orphanages, you were on the verge of giving up.

But you didn't. Something was holding you back.

That something disappeared coincidentally on the same night that Lucy broke up with Gray. Of course you had no idea. It had been three months since the two had gotten together, and you were sure that there was no way those two would ever split up. They looked like a perfect couple, and you hated it. But you didn't know that you were right all along. Gray ditched Lucy for Juvia, and that was the end of their three month relationship.

You were finally throwing in the towel, you were ready to kick the bucket. You were sick of your life, and you didn't want to do this anymore. You had no friends, no family, and worst of all, no loved ones. You grabbed a hoodie and a knit hat that managed to cover all of your hair. You didn't want it exposed because you're the only person in the town with pink hair.

You put on your hoodie, your knit hat, and you walked quietly down the street. It's 1:00 A.M. and you were certain nobody would see you if you jumped. You didn't want to go out with a bang because you knew that nobody would really care. You figured it'd be better to kill yourself early in the morning so people wouldn't find out for some time.

You were walking down the sidewalk when you hear footsteps coming from the other direction. You look up and see Lucy very far away. Two men, drunk, were approaching her. You weren't going to do anything at first, being mad at her for picking Gray over him. You realized though, that it'd be your fault when this experience breaks her. So you charged towards her and knocked the two guys out. You decided to walk Lucy home, and spoke in a different accent.

She didn't recognize you, and you were glad. You spoke about being on vacation, and how you thought you wanted to give up on life. You disguised your problems into this imaginary person that you created. She didn't say anything the whole time, except that she sympathized with you, and hoped that you got the girl you wanted. She was so oblivious that the girl you were speaking of was her, because she didn't know that you were actually Natsu Dragneel in disguise.

She told you about how she broke up with Gray just an hour ago. How she was heartbroken, and how she thought Gray was "the one". You didn't say anything, too upset to respond to her sad story. But you found out she was done with Gray, so you were happy for a bit. You still knew that you didn't have a chance to be hers though.

And now, it's one year after that night. You've done countless things for her since then, but nobody knows. Partially because you don't want anyone to know, but also because you know that she wouldn't want to know it was you. You know that she still hates you, and that you're an awful person in her eyes. You hate it, but you know it's entirely your fault. You don't blame her, because you tried to take her happiness, and that was the worst thing you could have done. You think about your life, and how you almost ended it last year.

Suicide starts to sound like a better option again. Your happiness from seeing her happy has started to wear off, and you realize that it's too much sadness on yourself. You need to talk to her, but you can't. No, she wouldn't talk to you. And if you tried, she'd ignore you. Like always.

_Do you remember how you were almost caught a week later? Not even you were totally elusive._

Seven more days have passed since the one year anniversary of that fateful night. Things aren't looking better, but you're still her guardian angel. Your thoughts of suicide are starting to increase in number and severity. You're getting scared that you won't be around much longer. But you're not too sad because you're used to it. After all, it's been a year since you've had one real friend.

You remember Lucy talking about leaving her wallet at home yet again. You know that you'll cover her, but you don't have nearly as much time. So right before lunch, you run towards her locker. You fumble through your wallet and pull out a five dollar bill and five singles. You slide each one in. But as you're sliding the fifth one in, you notice a blonde turning the corner. Quickly you jam it in, and walk down the hallway. You look back a little, and she doesn't look surprised at all. You figure that she missed it, that she wasn't paying attention. She was on her phone, after all.

You sigh, and walk to lunch. You were almost caught that time. You have to step up your game. You know you cannot be caught.

_Do you remember how it used to be? How it was always Natsu and Lucy. Not either one of them, but the both of you together?_

Sometimes you hear their conversations at lunch. No, you don't eat lunch in the cafeteria. You prefer the school's rooftop because silence is an understood up there. You eat alone, staring at the town in which you live. You once even tried to jump, but you realized that would attract too much attention. You didn't want to go out by jumping, no, you preferred other methods.

But the conversations hurt. It isn't that they are talking bad about you, it's just that you were once part of that conversation. You were Natsu Dragneel, and you brought the life to the party. Now you're an outcast, you know it and you accept it. But that doesn't mean it doesn't hurt when you see the people who used to be your friends enjoying their time as if you were never there. You wish you could be there, you wish things would go back to the way they were.

When you and Lucy were the closest of friends. You never went a day without speaking to her. You'd play together, always longer than you expected. Lucy was the only ray of sunshine in your bleak and dark life.

And that ray of sunshine was being consumed by the clouds.

_Do you remember when you first cut?_

You never really liked to talk about it. You are trying to escape all of the suicidal thoughts that plague your mind. You think back to a previous conversation with your ex-friends and how they spoke of cutting as a way for people to cope with suicidal thoughts. You dismissed the idea as stupid, but here you are now, in your bathroom with a razor in your hand.

You lock the door shut and keep a foot against it to make sure absolutely no one would come inside. You're not sure why you feel this way, why you have to cut, but you do anyways. You don't see another option. The pain hurts, and you need it to go away. So you do cut. Once, twice, three times in all before you turn the razor off. You watch the blood drip off your right arm. You don't worry too much about it because your uniform is long-sleeved, and therefore, no one will see it. It is the winter months anyways.

You hear a knock from the other side of the door. You quickly wash your arm off and clean all traces of blood. Once everything looks the way it should, you open the door and see one of your foster siblings. You sigh and walk out towards your room.

Two weeks later, Igneel returned after being gone for over 7 years. You're supposed to be happy, but all you feel is pain and sadness. He's another example of someone who didn't care enough to stick around in your life. Still, you're not eighteen so you're forced to live with him anyways.

Igneel buys a nice house on a street close to Lucy's. He tries to communicate to you, and he knows that you are in pain. He doesn't realize though, that most of the pain wasn't caused by him. You had long since gotten over Igneel's disappearance, thanks to the ex-friends you're now grieving over having lost. Your life is supposed to be happier. Your dad is home again and that's something to celebrate, right? But you can't.

The pain is too severe. He's back, but the seven years he didn't care about you haven't disappeared. And to make matters worse, you have to wake up an hour earlier than you're used to. Not because your house is far away from school, but because Lucy walks the same route that you do and you don't want to run into her. You curse every morning because you have to wake up extremely early to ensure you don't see her.

The pain is only getting worse. Every morning you wake up you feel awful, and every night you go to sleep you feel even worse. Your life sucks, even if people say they would be happy to have it. They wouldn't. You know that if you told them you had thoughts of suicide, they'd say that others have it worse. And you don't give a fuck. Because you and any other person who has suicidal thoughts knows that economic background doesn't lead to suicide. It's the thought that you don't matter, that nobody cares about you anymore. It's knowing that people hate you.

And so, you don't share this pain with anyone else. They wouldn't understand, and they never could. You don't have a single person who truly loves you for who you are. Most people don't acknowledge your existence. You don't have any friends and you're certain nobody would miss you if you ever decided to give up on life.

You bet that if you commit suicide nobody would care. And you try to put that to the test.

You have a special hill that you and Lucy used to spend much of your time together on. Beneath it was a single tree, which you thought would make a great place for a burial. And now, you find it ironic, because someone is actually going to die beneath the tree. You.

One day after school, you walk up the hill and pull out a kitchen knife you stole from Igneel. You aim it straight at your stomach and hold it a few inches out. You try to think of all the great memories you once had as a kid, but the only thing you see is the pain from the last year of your life. You cry, and feel even more motivated to die.

You ready the blade to stab yourself, pointing it directly perpendicular to your stomach. You move it further out from your body so that it's going faster when it hits your skin.

But it never does.

Your lifelong enemy, Sting Eucliffe, stops you from killing yourself. Just when you thought nobody gave a damn, when there wasn't a way out of this, there was a person there for you when you needed one most.

"Listen Natsu, and listen well, I know you're suffering worse than anyone else in this school, but killing yourself isn't the answer. Either fuck up the people giving you this problem, or move away from it. But stop trying to kill yourself. That's the worst way to run." Sting says to you. You're wide-eyed as you watch him walk away. You couldn't believe what you just saw. Even more sadness erupts in you, but there's a small light restored in you. A light to carry on.

_Do you remember when it was raining on the way home from school?_

Life still sucked for you, but you managed to live through it. The sadness is unbearable, so you still cut every now and again, but you haven't attempted suicide since that day. You can't cry either, the tears have long since dried up.

Today, it's raining. When you were a kid, you were told that when it was raining, angels were crying. You think that maybe they're crying for the messed up souls like yours. Maybe they're crying for those who don't know what to do with themselves anymore. Maybe they're just crying because they don't like this week.

You come to school prepared. You know it's going to rain, so you bring an umbrella with you. But your angel, Lucy Heartfilia, does not. She doesn't ever check the weather, so she doesn't know.

And being her guardian angel, you feel the responsibility to give her yours. Even if you do catch a cold because of it. So you seek out Levy after school, the one person you can trust not to reveal your intentions to Lucy. She's not your friend, but she didn't rat you out last time you went to aid Lucy.

You hand the umbrella to her. You give her clear instructions. "Please give this to Lucy. Don't tell her it's mine though."

She agrees to, even though she looks confused. You watch as she gives Lucy the umbrella, and Lucy thanks her. You feel proud of your accomplishments, yet it isn't enough to make you smile. You can't remember the last time you smiled. It must have been before you lied to her.

Regardless, you run out into the rain, extremely unprepared to deal with it. The rain is heavy and thick and the air is cold. You never were affected by the cold, but this rain seems to affect you. You're shivering as you run home from school, and you slip in the mud twice. You let off a strand of curse words and continue on.

You get home, turn on the shower and get your shivering body in as fast as you can. You observe the visible scars you have, and you cry, knowing they're all self-inflicted. When you get out, you fall asleep quickly, hoping to sleep off your depressing mood.

You wake up the next morning and feel awful. Sickness has ridden through your once invincible body. You remember how you used to never be able to get sick, and how you'd brag to your friends about it. Maybe your super strong immune system has been worn down by depression.

You sleep most of the day, not thinking about much. Igneel checks in on you twice, but you don't feel up to talking to him. You still don't believe he loves you. Maybe he does, but that doesn't excuse the seven year absence.

_Do you remember that day? The day the sun came out?_

The next day, you were sad, very sad. You feel better now, and insisted on going to school, but Igneel said no. And today, it began to rain again. You cursed, but were fine. You hoped that Lucy still has the umbrella you gave her two days ago. You even prayed for her health. But that day, you'd find out personally if she had the umbrella or not.

Around 3:00 P.M., you hear a knock at the door. Igneel is out at work, so you're alone in the house. You walk up to the door, and open it without checking to see who it is. It's the last person that you ever expected to see at your front door.

It's Lucy.

She's holding your umbrella, smiling a sad and pained smile, and she looks emotionally hurt. You're at a loss for words, because you haven't talked to her in a year, yet you love her even more than you did the year before. You're so confused, you don't know if you should be happy or sad that she's here. Has she finally found out? So many thoughts, so many emotions are running through your head, but you can only say one thing.

"Lucy..."

"I'm sorry Natsu!" She says, surprising the hell out of you. Before you can say anything, she jumps towards you, enveloping you in a hug. You feel warmth for the first time since she last hugged you. You're still so confused.

"Lucy? Is...that really you?" You ask her. It's all like a dream to you. You don't know what to do, what to say. She's here! She's really here! And she's apologizing to you! She doesn't hate you!

"Yes, it's me Natsu." She says. "I'm so sorry for all the pain I've caused. I'm such a terrible person." She's basically crying at this point, and you feel awful. You never wanted her to cry because of your sadness. Wasn't she supposed to be glad you were hurting? She hated you, right? You never wanted her to hate you, but wasn't that how it was?

"No, Lucy, you're not a terrible person." You say to comfort her. "A terrible person is incapable of being loved." You love everything about her, from head to toe, there's nothing about Lucy that you don't like.

"And that's why I'm so awful." She says to you. "I should have known. Who else could have cared about me this much? I'm sorry, Natsu." You hold her close.

You whisper, "Follow me." You take off her coat while she removes her boots. You walk her into the living room, and the two of you sit down on the couch. You ask her the question you've been dying to ask, "What's wrong?"

"Your umbrella." She says in tears. "You gave me your umbrella. You gave me your homework, your lunch money, and things to make me forget about crappy dates. Hell, you even saved me from getting raped, told me you were in love with me and I was too stupid to realize it was actually you talking about me! You've been having thoughts of suicide because you think I hate you! And yet, you've been doing these things for me, Natsu, and I haven't even told you thank you."

You're shocked, legitimately shocked. You don't understand how she figured it out. How she knew you were responsible for every little mysterious gift and event that has occurred over the past year. But you're also worried because now she knows you love her. You never wanted her to find out. But you reassure her that everything is okay.

"Lucy, don't worry. I forgive you. Like you said, I love you, with all my heart." You say to her. You truly love her, and since she knows, you don't feel the need to bottle up the emotions.

"Go out with me?" She asks guiltily. You smile sad at the guilt and hug her as tightly as you can. You feel her hug you back and happiness courses through your veins. For the first time in over a year, you smiled. A bright smile, one that belonged to Natsu Dragneel.

"Lucy, I'd marry you if you asked me." You say to her. And you know that things are happier than they ever were before.

It may have been pouring outside, but for you the sun had just come out. After a long year and three months of cold and darkness.

"And don't think I'm asking you out because I'm guilty. I genuinely like you Natsu." She whispers. "I felt awful after that day, Natsu. I really wanted to go back to you, tell you it was okay and that we could still be friends, but Gray said not to. He made me believe that you lied to me all the time. I believed him, and after we broke up, I thought it was much too late to change anything. When I found out it was you who had done all of those things for me, I knew I had to see you. You can go a long time without seeing a friend, Natsu, but you can't do the same with a person in which you have feelings for. It may have taken a bad breakup and a year without talking to you, but I realized them."

"I know Lucy. I know everything about you, and I know you wouldn't do that." You whisper back.

_Do you remember prom night? When all of your friends were in shock to see you with the most desired girl in school?_

You've finally gotten her. The woman of your dreams is finally yours. But you don't let everyone know about it. You agree with Lucy, who doesn't want to talk about the relationship for a while. You figure that it's better to lay low because speaking out would draw attention, and probably hate, towards you.

After all, who wouldn't want to date Lucy Heartfilia? She's one of the most beautiful girls in the school. But of course, you wanted her for more reasons than external beauty.

And one of the most asked to prom as well. You laugh every time someone came up to her and pretend to be a badass to ask Lucy to the dance. You're so happy because you know that all of those guys are getting a no, while you get a yes. She's yours, definitely not theirs. That's the way you want it, so you be the most loyal boyfriend ever.

When the actual night of the prom rolls around, Lucy invites you over to her house for a pre-prom party. You get really nervous, not sure if your ex-friends will be there, but you stay positive because it doesn't matter as long as Lucy is there. You sigh, remind yourself that you're doing this for Lucy, and tie your tie. You drive to Lucy's house, making sure you're early. You used to always be late, but you'd never be late for Lucy. And so you're the first guest to arrive.

"Hey Natsu, glad you're here." She greets you, smiling the bright smile that made you fall in love with her.

"Hey Lucy." You say nervously. You're afraid of what's to come with your old friends. Will they still hate you and ignore you? But more importantly, are you going to ruin Lucy's night? What if her friends get mad at her because she's going with you?

"Do you think we should tell them, you know, about us?" She asks. "I'm very scared to hear their reaction, but we have to tell them sometime soon."

"I'm ready when you are, Lucy." You say, giving her the choice. You don't care if one person or one million people know you're dating Lucy Heartfilia. As long as it's the two of you and nobody else. All that matters is that she likes you back.

"Thanks Natsu!" She says, giving you a kiss. She doesn't know that you two don't plan on ending that kiss for another two minutes. Neither do you. In that time, Erza and Jellal are pulling into the driveway, shining their lights directly on you. When you break apart, you're laughing, because the secret is out, just as you were willing to let it be.

And so for the rest of the night, you're questioned about you and Lucy. They do seem a little bitter and upset, but they don't bring it up. Though it hurts to know they haven't fully accepted you once more, you're good enough that they don't break down over it.

The only person who treats you like an old friend is Gray himself. You two get along just like old times, which makes you happy. Gray was your closest friend besides Lucy back when you were younger. You don't care that he dated Lucy a while ago. Lucy insists that you're a whole lot better than Gray ever was, and it's only her word that matters.

At prom itself, everyone is shocked to see you show up with Lucy Heartfilia. Many don't know who you are, but you can see the jealous looks you're given, and it makes you smile. You clench Lucy's hand even tighter and smile at her. She smiles back, and you spend the rest of the night with her.

It's the best night of your life so far. All of that time spent hurting was finally redeems itself with this feeling that is so great.

_Do you remember when she found out the extent of your pain?_

You're sitting with her at your house on that same couch that you got together on. You think back to that day and wonder how she found out you were the one doing all those things for her. You can't explain it, you were sure she didn't see you that one time for lunch money, and everything you gave her was made on the spot so it couldn't possibly have your name on it.

"Lucy, how did you know it was me?" You ask.

"Your umbrella has Dragneel on the inside of it. I was walking down the street and I looked up at the street signs and I saw 'Dragneel' written in white sharpie on the edge of it." She says.

"Really? And I tried so hard to be elusive too..." You say, faking sadness.

"Well we wouldn't be together right now if it weren't for that umbrella, you know." She says. Yeah, you'd probably be dead right now. Your first two suicide attempts were stopped, but the third would definitely have gone through.

"Yeah, that's right." You say, grabbing her hand in yours.

"Natsu! Where'd you get that big scar?" She asks, looking at your arm. You remember that it's approaching the summer months, and now you're wearing short sleeved clothing. You mentally berate yourself, because you know you can't lie to your girlfriend. Especially if it's Lucy.

"S-self-infliction." You say quickly, hoping that she doesn't press further.

"What?! Don't tell me I was responsible for this? Natsu were you hurting yourself because you didn't have me?" She asks. You decide to be entirely truthful.

"Yeah, and I would have died too. I attempted suicide twice." You admit. You know it hurts, but the sooner she knows, the better.

"I'm so awful! It would've been my fault if you were dead!" She says guiltily.

"No it's not. You're fine Lucy. Just think of it as my life without you. All of that sadness is the result of not having you. So promise to never leave." You say, hoping that will restore her feelings of being worthy to be your lover.

"Yes, I won't leave. I promise." She says. You smile and hold her close. And you fall even further in love.

_Remember the time you were going off to college?_

You really want to room with her. Who wouldn't want to room with their girlfriend? Obviously not you.

You've worked so hard over the past year, doing your best so that your grades can match hers. You finally get to that level, and you apply to the same schools as her. Lucky for you, you do get into the same schools. And now you're filling out your rooming sheet.

You are going to push it as hard as you can, you want Lucy Heartfilia as a roommate. She's your girlfriend, and you really want to live in the same room as her. But the number of mixed gender dorm rooms is small, so there's not a guarantee.

Once again, luck works in your favor, and you end up with her in your room. You smile, and you look forward to college even more.

The four years pass by quickly, and your love only grows. You know that you two want to spend the rest of your lives together. So you get a job and plan to ask her to marry you.

_Remember when you married her?_

You are just out of college, now working hard so that you can propose to her. You buy the most expensive ring that suits her, and you propose to her under the tree on the hill you used to play by with her. It was also the hill where you attempted suicide and Sting restored the fire within your soul.

You propose to her at sunset, and all goes well. The two of you are going to married in four months.

Those four months pass by and you make sure the wedding is exactly like she wants it. You say that decoration isn't really your care, and as long as Lucy's happy, you're happy. So the decision is hers, and you make sure everything goes to plan.

And because of your hard work, it does. Lucy remembers her wedding day so fondly, thanks to all of the preparations you've done.

_Do you remember when the doctor told Lucy you couldn't have kids?_

You have been trying to have a kid for a year now. You visit the doctor and find out that Lucy's chances of having a child are extremely slim. You thank the doctor for his time, and you go home with Lucy. She's in tears, but you just shake it off. She asks why you're so unaffected by it, and you say only one thing.

"So what, an old guy with a lab coat says I can't make my wife pregnant? I'll show him." You say, and the next morning, sure enough, Lucy's pregnant. She kisses and hugs you so much, because you made her dreams come true. She's always wanted a family.

Nine months later, I, Nashi Dragneel, was born. It was June 7, X793. You say that I'm just like the kid from your dreams from when you were a teenager. You are the best father I could ever ask for. I didn't expect you to be such an important figure in my life because I always took you as the guy who would want a son, but I was obviously wrong. You're the best dad ever. I love you.

Whether it was winning mom's affection or making her pregnant, you didn't care what others said. You are so determined, and because of that, I'm here. I love you dad. Always have, always will.

_Your daughter,  
><em>_Nashi Dragneel_

**THE END**

* * *

><p><strong>If you're wondering, it's the love story of Natsu and Lucy told through Nashi. Nashi is speaking to Natsu, hence the "you" instead of I. I was testing different writing styles, and I saw this one in only one story a while back, except Lucy was the main character. It's a sadder, darker story because my current long story is a lighter, happier one.<strong>

**Do you like the writing style? Yes? No? Tell me below! I want to know if I should write a one-shot in this style again in the future.**


End file.
